


No White Flag

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: Eggsy discovers Harry and Merlin are an item. He totally 'ships it.





	No White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Eggsy finding out they have been together for a long while and becoming captain of the Merlahad ship.
> 
> I hope I've done it justice in some way!
> 
> (Set in a kind of TSS/pre V-Day AU, with some appropriate foreshadowing.)

“If you could possibly avoid being shot at for two minutes, Galahad, and let me get you out of there…”

“They seem to have taken exception to my presence.”

Merlin’s teeth ached. He forced his jaw to unclench. “Which they wouldn’t have detected had you followed my instructions.”

“But this way looked far more interesting.”

“Dangerous, you mean.”

To be fair to him, Harry had more than likely ducked off in a different direction in order to provide a distraction as Eggsy made his escape. But at that moment, with the sound of bullets whizzing past far too close, Merlin wasn’t feeling very charitable.

“Don’t worry, everything’s still in one piece.” As if Merlin cared more about the tech than Harry’s own safety.

“Yourself included, I hope.”

“You know me.”

“Aye, I do.” And that’s what worried him.

“Now, if you would be a dear and work your magic on this door.”

“Working on it.” Harry had come up against a reinforced door with a biometric lock, but Merlin’s fingers were already flying over his keyboard, tapping out commands that would break down firewalls and override the security.

The sound of laughter crackled suddenly, incongruously through the comms. There could be only one culprit.

“Something amusing, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, you two bickering like an old married couple. It’s hilarious.”

“Less of the ‘old’ if you don’t mind.”

Eggsy laughed again, but Merlin was only listening with half an ear. He realised his omission too late, and before he had chance to backtrack, the lock clicked open.

“There!” Triumph and relief surged through him, everything else forgotten. “Go now, Galahad!”

Eyes fixed on Harry’s feed, Merlin watched as he dashed through the door and made short work of exiting the compound, relaxing a little more with every foot Harry put between himself and the trigger-happy goons. When he finally joined Eggsy at the extraction point, Merlin sagged in his chair, suddenly exhausted as the adrenaline stopped pumping.

“Get your arse back here, Galahad.”

* * * *

When the sound of high-spirited voices heralded the return of Harry and Eggsy almost exactly an hour later, Merlin spun around in his chair, ready to chastise Harry on yet another example of reckless behaviour.

The reprimand died on his lips at the sight of Harry, the blood drying down the side of his face and soaked into his collar and cuffs. The worry churning in his stomach must have been evident on his face for Harry hastened to reassure him.

“Don’t fret, darling, it isn’t my blood.” And, when Merlin remained thoroughly unconvinced, added, “The _majority_ isn’t my blood.”

Merlin growled, accustomed to Harry’s flippant disregard for his own well-being but just as frustrated with it as always. He moved closer, reaching out to probe at Harry’s hairline with gentle fingers, seeking out and assessing the wound, only to have his hand caught up by Harry’s.

“Honestly, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.”

Merlin frowned unhappily, but Harry was stroking his thumb over the back of his hand, smiling at him with those warm brown eyes, and Merlin knew he should be more annoyed but didn't seem capable of retaining that despairing frustration any longer.

He breathed a heavy sigh as he finally deflated. “You'll be the death of me one of these days, Harry Hart.”

“I shall do my very best not to give you a heart attack next time.”

Not bloody likely, Merlin thought, but before he could say as much Harry brought his hand to his lips, disarming him with a soft kiss to his knuckles that was full of sincere apology.

“Oh my God.”

Eggsy was staring at them with wide eyes and the hint of a smirk, realisation dawning. “You really _are_ an old married couple.”

“Honestly, Eggsy.” Merlin’s exasperated sigh was coupled an unamused glare that had absolutely no effect. “We’re not that old.”

“Nor are we technically married,” Harry amended, mischief now glinting in his eyes.

Eggsy’s face split into a huge, delighted grin. “Brilliant! That means I can come to your wedding, yeah? No, wait! Can I be your best man?” Harry’s slightly bewildered expression apparently served as confirmation. “Bruv, your stag do is gonna be _epic_!”

Merlin pressed his lips together to hide his smile. Judging by Harry’s face, he wasn’t entirely successful. “I cannot wait to see you stripped naked and handcuffed to a lamppost.”

“I can assure you that is absolutely not going to happen.”

Rubbing his hands together in conspiratorial glee, Eggsy looked like he was ready to ignore every protest Harry might make. Merlin took pity on the man.

“You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, Eggsy. We’re not getting married.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face fell a little. “That’s a shame. You two are fuckin’ perfect together.”

It had been a purely practical decision on their part not to make their union official. There was no sense in leaving a trail that could be discovered and used against them, not in their line of work, when the stakes were so high. Besides, they had nothing to prove, no need to sign a document to know they belonged together.

“We like to think so,” Harry agreed, beaming, and as if to prove it he swept Merlin into a passionate kiss.

Less demonstrative by nature, and always more reserved while in company, it took Merlin several seconds to relax into the embrace, but Harry had always had an undeniable, irresistible effect on him. Experience had taught him that fighting was futile, and it was only Eggsy, who had proven himself trustworthy, so Merlin relented. One hand tangled into Harry’s hair, the other grasping onto his waist and hauling him closer.

“Oh, c’mon! As much as I love youse, I don’t need to see _that_.” 

“Then perhaps it’s high time you made yourself scarce.”

Eggsy understood that Merlin’s growled words were less a suggestion, more an _order_ , and while it was nice to have his blessing, it was also gratifying that he knew when to afford them their privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Dido's 'White Flag'. Because Eggsy and I will go down with this ship xD


End file.
